Siostrzany sojusz
Siostrzany sojusz — piąty odcinek drugiego sezonu oraz trzydziesty pierwszy ogółem. Odcinek ten przedstawia Rarity i Sweetie Belle, które przechodzą siostrzany kryzys. Jedynym sposobem, aby go rozwiązać jest udział w tytułowym wydarzeniu. Opis Śniadanie do łóżka thumb|left|Nad kuchnią Rarity zawisły czarne chmury... za sprawą jej siostry. Poranek w Ponyville... Ptaszki wesoło świergoczą, a Rarity smacznie śpi wyczuwając przez sen jeszcze smaczniejszą woń naleśników marchewkowych... jabłek pieczonych z cynamonem... dymu.... Dymu? Przerażona Rarity budzi się i nie zdejmując nawet z oczu opaski, którą założyła do snu, czym prędzej stara się pobiec na dół, skąd dochodzi swąd i gdzie prawdopodobnie jest źródło pożaru. Niestety, eleganckiej jednorożce nie udaje się oswobodzić z kołdry i, w jakże nieeleganckim stylu, spada ona ze schodów. Tym bolesnym sposobem ląduje przed drzwiami kuchni, gdzie czeka na nią rozgoryczona Sweetie Belle. Chciała ona, poprzez przygotowanie starszej siostrze śniadania do łóżka, okazać jej rodzinną miłość. Niestety, nie wywołuje to entuzjazmu Rarity. Cały tydzień z siostrą thumb|Cała rodzina zebrana na "apetycznym" śniadanku. Elegantka jest wręcz wściekła, odrzuca gniewnie opaskę i już podchodzi do siostry, by do niej przemówić i z pewnością nie będzie to miła przemowa. Jednak w ostatniej chwili słyszy za sobą głos... ojca. Okazuje się, że odwiedziła ją nie tylko siostra, ale też rodzice, co jest dla niej wyraźnym zaskoczeniem. Informują oni Rarity, że to jej siostra zrobiła śniadanie, co Rarity poznaje, po jego nie najlepszej jakości. Zaskakuje ją fakt, iż jej siostra jest w stanie przypalić sok. Mama informuje, że sama uczyła młodszą córkę gotować i jest przekonana, że Sweetie dostanie kucharski znaczek, gdy rodzice wrócą z wakacji. Ta wiadomość jest kolejną niespodzianką dla Rarity. Sweetie Belle demonstruje tymczasem swoje najnowsze osiągnięcie kulinarne - grzankę przypaloną tak bardzo, że przyjęła ciekły stan skupienia, po czym odchodzi przynieść swoje rzeczy. Rarity prosi rodziców o potwierdzenie wiadomości, że wyjeżdżają na tydzień i że przez ten czas to na niej spoczywa obowiązek opieki nad Sweetie Belle. Matka odpowiada twierdząco. Rarity stara się przekonać rodziców, że ma wiele innych zajęć, ale przerywa jej łomot całej masy walizek z "drobiazgami" Sweetie. Mistrzyni ozdabiania posiłków thumb|left|Trudna sztuka ozdabiania jajecznicy pietruszką. Rodzice odjeżdżają, a Rarity postanawia posprzątać w kuchni. Na uwagę Sweetie, że nie jadły nawet śniadania odpowiada, że śniadanie jest przypalone. Sweetie Belle nie zgadza się z tą opinią, lecz Rarity i tak postanawia sama coś przyrządzić. Wyjmuje płatki śniadaniowe, miseczkę, a gdy Sweetie oferuje pomoc, Rarity po chwili namysłu stwierdza, że musi się najpierw rozejrzeć. "Rozglądanie się" polega na tym, że Rarity samodzielnie robi całe śniadanie. Sweetie Belle zauważa, że została kolokwialnie mówiąc wykiwana i mówi siostrze, że chciała pomóc. Elegantka pozwala jej ozdobić jajecznicę listkiem pietruszki. Okazuje się to niezwykle trudną sztuką - Sweetie Belle, mimo uwag i porad starszej siostry, traci równowagę i wywraca cały stół. Talerz z jajecznicą ląduje na ziemi, po czym perfekcyjnie opada na niego listek pietruszki. Niestety, w kuchni powstaje olbrzymi bałagan w wyniku wywrócenia stołu. Pomoc młodszej siostry Praczka thumb|Nowy sweter? Nie, wyprany w Ponywollu. Rarity, po wysprzątaniu całej kuchni na błysk zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest już godzina druga.Widać to na zegarze. Zleca swojej siostrze zaniesienie całej sterty brudnych rzeczy do prania. Sweetie zgadza się, a po dotarciu do pralni zauważa tam elegancki, wełniany sweter. To nasuwa jej pewien pomysł... Rarity widzi jak Sweetie Belle rozwiesza mokre pranie, między innymi ów sweter. Sweetie jest wyraźnie zadowolona z wykonanego przez siebie zadania. Jednak zamiast pochwał słyszy od starszej siostry naganę. Okazuje się, że wełniany, mokry sweter na słońcu się kurczy. Co gorsza, jest to ekskluzywny sweter od projektanta - niezwykle trudny do zdobycia. Sweetie Belle przeprasza, a Rarity jest o krok od wybuchu furii. W ostatniej chwili powstrzymuje gniew i odchodzi mówiąc, że zawraca do pracy. Przypadkiem wkłada nogę do balii z wodą, lecz Sweetie czym prędzej zapewnia ją, że woda jest czysta. Rarity na odchodnym prosi siostrę, by nie rozrabiała. Niedocenione dzieło sztuki thumb|left|Diamenty Szafiry są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi dziewczyny. Sweetie Belle jest niezwykle znudzona brakiem jakichkolwiek zajęć. Przypomina sobie zakaz rozrabiania, lecz po chwili zauważa na stoliku przed lustrami kolorowe kartki i flamastry. Postanawia zająć się rysowaniem, wychodząc z założenia, że w ten sposób nie łamie zakazu siostry. Czegoś jej brakuje w tworzonym przez nią dziele. Po chwili dostrzega skrzynię z pięknymi, lśniącymi, niebieskimi kamieniami szlachetnymi. Po raz kolejny błysk w oku wskazuje na to, że właśnie wpadła na jakiś pomysł... thumb|Rysunek chyba nie przypadł do gustu Rarity. Rarity schodzi ze swojej pracowni na dół i już po chwili zatrzymuje ją Sweetie Belle, która demonstruje jej swoje dzieło sztuki. Jest on wysmarowany klejem, którymi Sweetie przytwierdziła do niego znalezione klejnoty. Rarity nie jest tym zachwycona - krzyczy i widząc skrzynię pustą wyjaśnia, że to były niezwykle cenne szafiry błękitne, przeznaczone do stroju dla ważnego klienta. Pyta Sweetie Belle, co ma z nią zrobić. Sweetie natychmiast odpowiada: Okazuje się jednak, że nie takiej odpowiedzi oczekiwała jej starsza siostra. Rarity musi iść po nowe kamienie. Sweetie Belle oferuje jej swoją pomoc, lecz Rarity tak głośno krzyczy NIE!!!, że jej młodsza siostrzyczka aż tuli uszy. Po chwili Rarity ponownie odrzuca ofertę pomocy, tym razem w spokojny sposób. Prosi natomiast siostrę o uporządkowanie papierów i odłożenie przyrządów do rysowania na miejsce. Zaleca też siostrze, by znalazła sobie zajęcie, przy którym nie bałagani. Kontrolowany chaos thumb|left|Tak wygląda "kontrolowany chaos". Sweetie Belle rozmyśla nad tym, czy rzeczywiście jest psują, gdy nagle wchodzi do jednego z pokojów Rarity. Panuje tam ogromny bałagan i Sweetie wpada na kolejny pomysł... thumb|Rarity z trudem hamuje wybuch wściekłości. Rarity po swoim powrocie szuka Sweetie Belle. Zagląda do owego pokoju i... krzyczy przerażona. Wszystko jest czyste, poukładane i lśniące, a zza elegancko ułożonych stert materiałów wyskakuje Sweetie Belle krzycząc, że to niespodzianka. Rarity najwyraźniej nie lubi tego typu niespodzianek, ponieważ krzyczy na Sweetie Belle. Sweetie wyjaśnia, że był tu bałagan, więc zrobiła porządki. Okazuje się jednak, że nie był to bałagan, lecz kontrolowany chaos, cokolwiek to znaczy. Najwyraźniej był on źródłem natchnienia dla Rarity, która projektowała tu nową linię ubrań, a teraz natchnienie prysło, gdyż wszystko jest poukładane. Sweetie Belle nadal nic nie rozumie - przecież Rarity się wścieka, gdy widzi bałagan. Rarity ripostuje, że to był jej '''bałagan w '''jej domu i teraz musi nabałaganić od nowa. Sweetie Belle jest zdruzgotana, gdyż sądziła, że siostra będzie jej wdzięczna za porządki. Rarity jednak nie tylko nie jest wdzięczna, ale wręcz wściekła i w ostatniej chwili, zgrzytając zębami,z niemałym trudem powstrzymuje wybuch furii godnej berserka i mówi, że chce zostać sama. Sweetie Belle odchodzi, żegnana oziębłym "Hmpf" Rarity. Siostrzane zawody thumb|left|Apple Bloom zaprasza Sweetie na zawody... Sweetie Belle spaceruje ulicami Ponyville z nosem spuszczonym na kwintę i spotyka swoją przyjaciółkę Apple Bloom trzymającą w pyszczku plakat. Pyta ona Sweetie jak się jej mieszka u siostry, a Sweetie Belle, naśladując ton i chód Rarity, sarkastycznie stwierdza, że wprost fantastycznie, po czym idzie dalej zachmurzona ku zdziwieniu AB. Usiadłszy na podeście pomnika poobwieszanego plakatami Sweetie Belle stwierdza, że chciałaby coś zrobić razem z siostrą i niczego nie popsuć. AB podbiega do niej z plakatem i informuje o siostrzanych zawodach, organizowanych przez nią i Applejack co roku. Juniorka rodziny Apple zaprasza Sweetie Belle na to wydarzenie, a Sweetie jest przekonana, że Rarity uzna to za wspaniały pomysł... Przełomowa kłótnia thumb|...lecz Rarity nie jest nimi zainteresowana. Okazuje się jednak, że Sweetie Belle najwyraźniej słabo zna swoją siostrę, gdyż Rarity uważa owe zawody za okropny pomysł. Argumentuje to tym, że na farmie Applejack jest brudno. Sweetie Belle ripostuje, że Rarity niedawno lubiła bałagan. Wywołuje to oburzenie Rarity, która zwraca uwagę siostrzyczce, by nie mówiła tym tonem do starszej siostry. Sweeetie jednak po raz kolejny wykazuje się przebiegłością godną prawniczki i zwraca uwagę, że wie do kogo mówi i wszystkie kochające się siostry będą na tych zawodach. Nie przekonuje to jednak Rarity, która odpowiada: Tym razem, to Sweetie Belle się wścieka i wyraźnie zraniona słowami Rarity, ze łzami w oczach, które jednak szybko tłumi, odpowiada, że zarówno zawody, jak i całą resztę życia może spędzić bez siostry. Rarity jest już skrajnie oburzona i odpowiada, że ona również sobie poradzi bez siostry. Wściekła Sweetie, patrząc Rarity prosto w oczy mówi: Po czym niepomna więzów krwi, żegna się z byłą siostrą i wychodzi, a Rarity zdenerwowana całym zajściem, odpowiada swoim "Hmpf". Na farmie u Applejack thumb|left|Właśnie to znaczy "nieokrzesana". Sweetie Belle spędza czas z rodziną Apple. Applejack jest zniesmaczona tym, że Rarity nazwała siostrzane zawody taplaniem w błocie dla nieokrzesańców. Sweetie Belle stwierdza, że ona sama też jest uważana przez swoją siostrę za nieokrzesaną. AJ podsumowuje to stwierdzeniem, że dla Rarity wszyscy są nieokrzesani. Wtem z wiadra z jabłkami wyskakuje Apple Bloom, która beka i pyta co to znaczy. AJ wyjaśnia, że chodzi o prostactwo i brak wychowania, a następnie pociesza Sweetie Belle wyrażając nadzieję, że Rarity się zmieni. Sweetie powątpiewa w to, więc AJ zaprasza ją do wspólnej pracy z nią i AB. Sweetie Belle jest do tego sceptycznie nastawiona, gdyż jest przekonana, że wszystko psuje. Wspólna praca thumb|Praca bywa bolesna, ale tak dosłownie? Praca polega na tym, że AJ różnymi sposobami rzuca zgniłe jabłka, które AB łapie do wiadra. Obie siostry mają przy tym niezłą frajdę i dużo śmiechu. Sweetie Belle dziwi się, że tak wygląda praca. Applejack wyjaśnia, że obitych jabłek rodzina Apple nie może sprzedać, więc zbierają je dla świń.Kucyki hodują świnie, choć formalnie są roślinożerne. Jedynym sensownym wyjaśnieniem tego paradoksu jest to, że wieprzowinę bądź żywiec przeznaczają wyłącznie na eksport. AB mówi, że pracy jest dużo, ale jest zabawna. Sweetie Belle zgadza się spróbować. AJ kopie jabłko w jej stronę, ale jednorożec nie jest w stanie złapać owocu, który wbija się na róg Sweetie Belle. Jest to bolesne i Sweetie uważa, że robota jest trudna, ale AJ i AB odpowiadają, że trzeba pracować razem. Sweetie jednak odpowiada, że Rarity nie chce z nią pracować. thumb|left|Tęczowa kolekcja - zasługa Sweetie Belle Tymczasem Rarity nadal jest zdenerwowana na siostrę. Tkaniny poukładane według kolorów nasuwają jej jednak pomysł na tęczową kolekcję. Nie powstałaby ona bez porządków Sweetie Belle, jednak Rarity i tak uważa, że siostrze nie wolno ruszać jej rzeczy. Winobranie thumb|Siostry Apple potrafią łączyć pracę z zabawą. Applejack wrzuca winogrona do kadzi, do której wskakuje Apple Bloom, która depcze po owocach wyciskając w ten sposób z nich sok, wypływający kranikiem do słoika. Swwetie Belle jest przekonana, że Rarity wpadłaby w szewską pasję, gdyby obok jej cennych strojów postawiono sok winogronowy. Apple Bloom uważa to za śmieszne i rzuca się z powrotem do kadzi obryzgując przy tym AJ mieszanką soku i resztek owoców. Applejack wygląda na zdenerwowaną, więc Sweetie stara się bronić AB, ale AJ wskakuje do kadzi i zaczyna tam bawić się z rozchichotaną siostrą. Sweterek dla Opal thumb|left|Nie ma tego złego, co by na dobre nie wyszło - sweter dla Opal. Rarity idzie zrobić pranie, po którym chce zacząć pracę. Zauważa przy tym swój sweter skurczony z winy Sweetie Belle. Narzekając na siostrę nie patrzy pod nogi i przypadkiem wchodzi na ogon Opal. Od razu wpada na pomysł, by założyć mały sweterek kotce, która zdaniem Rarity, wygląda w tym ślicznie. Opal nie wygląda na zachwyconą, ale Rarity jest przekonana, że sweterek jest w sam raz dla kotki, a Sweetie Belle ma szczęście, że z jej nieporadnych działań wynikło jednak coś dobrego. Zaganianie owiec Apple Bloom i Applejack zajmują się zaganianiem owiec do zagrody. Sweetie Belle zauważa, że są niezwykle zgrane. AJ chwali pasterskie umiejętności swojej siostry. Owce nie są zadowolone z nieuprzejmego traktowania przez kucyki, ale Applejack z trzaskiem zamyka im bramę do zagrody. Sweetie Belle jest smutna, że jej siostra nigdy nie przybije piątki, w przeciwieństwie do duetu Applejack i Apple Bloom. Przełom thumb|Rarity zrozumiała swój błąd... Rarity kończy kombinezon umieszczając na nim kamienie szlachetne. Okazuje się, że ma ich za mało, więc wściekła postanawia poszukać rysunku Sweetie Belle i zabrać z niego klejnoty. Gdy wreszcie go znajduje... łzy wzruszenia zwilżają jej oczy. Sweetie Belle narysowała siebie i Rarity w sercu z kamieni szlachetnych. Rarity dochodzi do wniosku, że postępowała źle wobec siostry. Mówi: Doprowadza to ją do rozpaczy i jednorożec ze łzami w oczach pada na podłogę. Po chwili jednak powstaje i przyjmując patetyczną pozę przyrzeka na Celestię, że już nigdy nie będzie wyrodną siostrą. Rozmowa przy ognisku thumb|left|...ale dowiaduje się, że Sweetie woli Applejack jako siostrę... Sweetie Belle i siostry Apple siedzą przy ognisku piekąc pianki marshmallow. Przybywa tam Rarity, która szukała swojej siostry i cieszy się na jej widok. Sweetie Belle nie podziela jednak radości elegantki i odwraca się do niej plecami. Pyta swoją byłą siostrę skąd się wzięła i radzi jej, by uważała, aby się nie pobrudzić. Rarity przeprasza i mówi, że wcale nie jest fajnie być jedynaczką. Sweetie Belle mówi, że cały dzieć spędzony z AJ i AB przekonał ją, że też nie nadaje się do życia bez siostry. Wydaje się, że konflikt jest zażegnany i Rarity już się cieszy. Chce objąć i przytulic swoją siostrę, lecz Sweetie Belle... odtrąca jej kopytko. Stwierdza, że od tej pory jej siostrą będzie... Applejack. Wywołuje to skrajne zaskoczenie Rarity, Apple Bloom i samej Applejack. Sweetie Belle przytula się do AJ i wyjaśnia: thumb|...jednak Apple Bloom nie zamierza się dzielić krewniaczką... AJ ostrożnie próbuje pohamować Sweetie Belle, a AB wprost mówi, że AJ jest jej siostrą i chwyta Applejack za tylną nogę. Sweetie Belle ciągnie z kolei AJ za przednią nogę, a sama Applejack nie ma pojęcia co w tej sytuacji zrobić. Sweetie proponuje, by AJ była siostrą Rarity i nauczyła ją jak powinno się zachowywać rodzeństwo. Rarity pada Sweetie do kopyt i przekonuje ją, że nie potrzebuje żadnych lekcji od Applejack. Chce nauczyć siostrzyczkę robienia świetnej tarty albo pielęgnowania grzywy. Sweetie odrzuca tę ofertę, bo nie chce wracać do domu tylko po to, by znów robić tylko to, co chce Rarity i odchodzi. AB pyta AJ czy ta nadal jest jej siostrą, co Applejack potwierdza. Rarity mówi Applejack, że jej przeprosiny nie powiodły się, ponieważ nie ma ona żadnych szans przy AJ. Applejack wyjaśnia, że jednorożka wciąż myśli tylko o sobie. Mówi, że: Rarity broni się mówiąc, że daje lekcje i wymagania, lecz AJ ripostuje, że jednorożka powinna się angażować: To porównanie przekonuje Rarity, która ma już plan oraz nadzieję, że jeszcze nie jest za późno na jego realizację... Pożyczenie siostry thumb|left|...no, może na jeden dzień. Applejack, Sweetie Belle i Apple Bloom przybywają na siostrzane zawody. Obserwują najpierw zawody w jedzeniu szarlotki. Sweetie mówi, że to dobrze, że tu nie ma Rarity, bo w tych zawodach wszystko jest "nieokrzesane". Apple Bloom podziwia rozmiar pewnego wieprza, a Applejack żartobliwie nazywa go przystojniakiem. Sweetie jest przekonana, że to ostatnie słowo jakiego użyłaby Rarity, a następnie udaje siostrę wyszydzając jej wyszukaną wymowę i słownictwo oraz przesadną dbałość o higienę. Zawody mają się zacząć już za chwilę. Sweetie życzy AJ i AB dobrej zabawy i żałuje, że nie ma z kim się ścigać. Po chwili Applejack zakłada jej kowbojski kapelusz i zieloną apaszkę. Wyjaśnia, że ona i AB biorą udział w zawodach co roku. Apple Bloom dodaje, że w związku z tym ten jeden raz może pozwolić Sweetie Belle na wyścig w duecie z Applejack. Sweetie jest zachwycona, ale jej entuzjazm hamuje Apple Bloom mówiąc, że to tylko jeden raz. Na linii startu thumb|Wyścig dopiero się rozpoczął, a już mamy pierwszy wypadek. Babcia Smith zaczyna mówić przez megafon. Nie jest pewna czy to urządzenie działa. Big Macintosh wyjaśnia jej, że przypadkiem odwróciła ten megafon. Babcia zręcznym ruchem odwraca megafon i już nie tak zręcznie (bo z wieloma pomyłkami językowymi) zaprasza kucyki na siostrzane zawody. Wyjaśnia, że jest pięć drużyn i prosi je o ustawienie się na finiszu... emm, to znaczy na starcie. Sweetie Belle staje obok Applejack, a Apple Bloom po raz trzeci przypomina jej, że pożyczyła jej siostrę tylko na jeden dzień i życzy jej powodzenia. Babcia kiwając się na krześle przypadkiem wbija sobie końcówkę megafonu w oko, krzyczy "Start!!!" i kucyki ruszają. Sweetie Belle drobnymi skokami pokonuje przeszkodę w postaci rowu z błotem, nie udaje się to jednak Applejack. Po chwili z błota wyłania się kucyk w kapeluszu, cały pokryty błotem. Kiwając głową kucyk zapewnia Sweetie, że wszystko jest w porządku, przy czym mały jednorożec nie zauważa, że kucyk ten ma niebieskie oczy... Wyścig Wiaderka Kolejną przeszkodą są małe wiadra, o które niektóre kucyki się potykają i przewracają. Nie spotyka to jednak kucyka w kapeluszu, ani Sweetie Belle, która zgrabnie przeskakuje od wiaderka do wiaderka. Skrzynie thumb|left|Aby wygrać, siostry muszą sobie pomagać... Dalej jest ustawiona piramida z trzech wielkich skrzyń. "Applejack" wskakuje jednym susem na sam szczyt, jednak Sweetie nie jest w stanie się wdrapać, więc towarzyszka wyciąga jej pomocne kopytko i pomaga jej w pokonaniu zapory. Placki Kolejne zadanie jest smakowite - trzeba jak najszybciej zjeść dwa placki. Partnerka Sweetie podbija je do góry uderzeniem w stół i w powietrzu zręcznie zjada oba jednym kęsem. Bele siana thumb|...łączyć swoje siły... Kucyki muszą następnie przesunąć wielkie bele siana. Sweetie i jej kompanka robią to wspólnie niezwykle szybko wyprzedzając Golden Harvest i jej siostrę. Wyciskanie soku z winogron Następną konkurencją jest wyciskanie soku z winogron. Partnerka Sweetie za jednym zamachem wrzuca wszystkie winogrona do kadzi i pomaga wskoczyć tam Sweetie Belle, która wyciska sok. Chwytanie jabłek thumb|left|...mieć się na baczności, by nie zrobić błędu... Następne zdanie polega na tym, że starsza z sióstr rzuca jabłka, a młodsza chwyta je do kosza. Starsza członkini zespołu Sweetie wskakuje na drugi koniec ławy, na której są jabłka i wyrzuca je w powietrze, a Sweetie je zręcznie chwyta. Co prawda jedno jabłko prawie mija się z koszem, ale Sweetie jest na posterunku i umieszcza owoc w pojemniku. Przenoszenie jajek thumb|...a przede wszystkim współpracować. Ostatnia konkurencja wymaga ostrożności i odpowiedniej taktyki. Polega ona na przenoszeniu jajek na czubku nosa, co jest nie lada sztuką. Sweetie i jej partnerka rozwiązują ten problem przenosząc jajka razem. Ostatnia prosta thumb|left|Tak niewiele zabrakło do zwycięstwa. Sweetie i jej partnerka w podskokach zmierzają do mety, lecz chwila nieuwagi drogo je kosztuje - zostają wyprzedzone. Na ostatniej prostej próbują dogonić prowadzącą parę w biegu przez płotki. Wykonują wielki skok i... lądują przed linią tracąc szansę na zwycięstwo. Wyjaśnienie thumb|Cały plan Rarity wychodzi na jaw. Apple Bloom podbiega i składa gratulacje Sweetie i jej partnerce. Sweetie mówi "Applejack", że było super i nie liczy się zwycięstwo lecz zabawa. Rzuca się jej na szyję, kucykowi spada kapelusz, a pod nim jest... róg. Sweetie usuwa błoto z boku kucyka i dostrzega białą sierść i charakterystyczny znaczek - trzy błękitne diamenty. Kucyk strzepuje resztki błota i okazuje się, że to Rarity. Applejack natomiast wyłania się z błota na początku toru. Okazuje się, że w bajorku doszło do zamiany i prawie wszystkie konkurencje Rarity i Sweetie Belle przeszły razem. W ów mały podstęp zaangażowana była też Apple Bloom, która o wszystkim wiedziała. Rarity mówi, że zrobiła ona i jej siostra są jak szarlotka. Sweetie nie wie o co chodzi, ale Rarity mówi, że wyjaśni jej to później, a teraz należy im się nagroda... w salonie piękności. Wywołuje to salwę śmiechu, choć Rarity mówi poważnie. Epilog thumb|Siostry bardzo się od siebie różnią w pewnych sprawach... W butiku Rarity, obie jednorożki przygotowują wyszukane fryzury i dyktują Spike'owi list do Księżniczki, zaczyna Sweetie Belle, która mówi, że nie ma to jak rodzona siostra, ale tarć się nie uniknie. Rarity dodaje: W tym momencie widać, jak Sweetie Belle i Rarity razem rozwieszają pranie. Zostaje przy tym przedstawiona scena, w której w kłębach dymu i przy dźwięku alarmu Sweetie Belle przygotowuje pyszną szarlotkę, z której Rarity, mimo wszystko, jest zadowolona. Różnice owe widać w guście obu sióstr - zakładają wyszukane stroje i o ile Rarity wygląda w nich dobrze, to Sweetie Belle już niezupełnie. thumb|left|...lecz i tak się kochają. Tu widać jak Rarity (nie zważając na swoją fryzurę) i jej siostra bawią się w deszczu i Sweetie Belle skacze z drzewa do kałuży, oblewając siostrę wodą. Następnie wybucha między siostrami drobny spór o to, czy wystarczy ubłocić kopytka czy też trzeba się wytaplać, lecz spór zostaje zakończony przez Spike'a. Na zakończenie panuje zgoda, której wtóruje świergot ptaków, jak na początku odcinka. Cytaty :Rarity: sen Ooo, czy to woń naleśników marchewkowych? Och, cudowna, mniam, mniam, mniam, mniam, mniam... Aromat jabłek pieczonych z cynamonem... wącha Ach, ten słodziutki zapach... dymu... się Dymu? DYMU?! z łóżka AAAAAAA!!! ze schodów Argh! :Magnum: Musisz wiedzieć, że Sweetie Belle sama zrobiła śniadanie. :Rarity: Taak, to widać. wącha Nie wiedziałam, że można spalić sok. :Rarity:Ugh, niech zgadnę, sos z jabłek? :Sweetie Belle: Nie, grzanka. :Rarity: Tylko ostrożnie, zrób to z wyczuciem. Bez pośpiechu. Nie, to za wolno! Uwaga, leci! Postaraj się nic nie zepsuć. :Sweetie Belle: i przewraca stół Jest! :Rarity: W dziesiątkę... :Rarity: Och, Sweetie Belle. Co ja mam z Tobą zrobić, co? :Sweetie Belle: O, możemy się bawić. Jeździć na rowerkach, grać w szachy, łapać żaby, muzykować, malować... :Rarity: Nie o to mi chodziło. :Sweetie Belle: Och. :Sweetie Belle: Miałaś tu straszny bałagan, więc zrobiłam porządki. :Rarity: To nie był bałagan, to był kontrolowany chaos! :Apple Bloom: Siostrzane Zawody. Applejack i ja robimy to co roku. Ty i Rarity możecie stworzyć drużynę i rywalizować z innymi. :Sweetie Belle: zachwycona To świetny pomysł na bycie razem. Rarity na pewno będzie zachwycona. :Rarity 'później: Co za okropny pomysł. :'Applejack: Dla Rarity wszyscy jesteśmy nieokrzesani. :Apple Bloom: Trzeba pracować... :Applejack i Apple Bloom: ...razem. :Sweetie Belle: Od teraz Applejack będzie moją starszą siostrą! :Rarity: CO?!!! :Applejack: Co? :Apple Bloom: Co? :Apple Bloom: Poza tym, ona jest moją siostrą. :Applejack: Tak, yyy... :Sweetie Belle: ...albo Rarity niech ona będzie Twoją siostrą i niech Cię nauczy co to tak naprawdę znaczy! :Applejack: się O, Rarity, a Ty znowu myślisz o sobie. Siostra daje i bierze. Ty bierzesz, ale nie masz w zwyczaju nic od siebie dać. :Rarity: Oczywiście, że daję! Daję lekcje, stawiam wymagania... :Applejack: Ale się nie angażujesz. Bycie siostrą, to jak... szarlotka! Możesz mieć super jabłka i fantastyczną masę na ciasto, które tylko razem mogą utworzyć pyszną szarlotkę. :Rarity: Bo osobno, to będą tylko jabłka i trochę ugniecionej, kruchej masy. Uuu, już wiem, co powinnam zrobić! Chyba nie jest za późno?! :Apple Bloom: Jaki wielki ten wieprz! :Applejack: Prawdziwy przystojniak. :Sweetie Belle: To ostatnie słowo, którego by użyła. Rarity O, nie! Co za odpychające, brudne stworzenie! Potrzebuje kąpieli i perfum. :Babcia Smith: Że co? Proszę? Yyy... Skoro tak mówisz. Co to za diabelskie ustrojstwo? megafon Wracając do imprezy, na którą czekacie: Siostrzane Kopyta...yyy... Kopytne Zawody... o, do licha, sami wiecie, ten wielki wyścig. W tym roku zgłosiło się pięć drużyn, więc teraz niech się ustawią na finiszu, jasne? :Big Macintosh: szepcze :Babcia Smith: Eem, na linii startu, no przecież mówię! :Rarity: He he, potem Ci powiem. Teraz należy nam się nagroda, tak? :Applejack, Apple Bloom i Sweetie Belle: Tak! :Sweetie Belle: Gdzie? :Rarity: W salonie piękności. :Sweetie Belle: Wytaplać się. :Rarity: Troszeczkę ubłocić. :Sweetie Belle: Wytaplać się. :Rarity: Troszeczkę ubłocić! :Sweetie Belle: Wytapla... :Spike: Cisza, spokój! A może umówimy się tak: "nie za dużo, nie za mało, lecz w sam raz"? Galeria Zobacz także * Siostrzane Zawody de:Das Hufschwestern Festival en:Sisterhooves Social pt:Encontro das Irmãs de Casco Kategoria:Odcinki 2 sezonu